tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry and the Elephant
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.19 |number=97 |sts_episode=Paint the Town Red |released= * 9th November 1995 * 16th May 1996 * 11th November 1996 * 9th February 1998 * 4th September 1998 * 2nd August 2009 |previous=Bowled Out |next=Toad Stands By}} Henry and the Elephant is the nineteenth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. Plot One morning, Gordon, Henry and James are in a bad mood - with Thomas running his branch line and Percy nowhere to be found, they are forced to collect their own coaches. James decides to take out his anger on Henry and mocks him about his fear of the rain. Henry retorts that James looks silly enough to be a clown and that he belongs in a circus, which leads Percy, who has just arrived, to believe the engines have heard about the circus that has come to town. He explains that he had been helping to shunt the special trucks and coaches on the Fat Controller's request. The big engines soon forget to be cross and eagerly help out too. When it is time for the circus to leave, James is given the task of pulling the train away, making Gordon and Henry cross once again. Later that day, the Fat Controller informs Henry that a tunnel is blocked and asks him to take some workmen to investigate. Henry arrives at the tunnel, grumbling all the way, and the workmen enter to examine the blockage. A few moments later, they quickly run out in horror. One explains to the foreman that the blockage is alive and they refuse to go back inside. The foreman does not believe them and decides to have Henry push it out. Henry, horrified of the idea of being stuck in a tunnel with something big and alive, protests this decision, but his driver reminds him that the line has to be cleared. Henry reluctantly and fearfully enters the tunnel with the trucks he brought the workmen in, only for the blockage to push him back out again. Both Henry and the foreman are surprised to discover the "blockage" is a large, cross elephant that had escaped from the circus. The workmen offer the elephant some cake and water to calm him down. However, Henry accidentally startles the elephant by letting off steam, causing him to spray Henry with water. The elephant is soon reunited with his keeper, but Henry is most upset and humiliated by what happened. That evening, Henry tells the other engines what happened. Although Gordon and James feel sorry for Henry, they continue to tease him. Thomas, however, praises Henry for his bravery and how well he handled the situation. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Elephant Keeper * Duck * Stephen Hatt * One Little Boy * Big Mickey Locations * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Henry's Tunnel * Shunting Yards * The Ruined Castle Trivia * A reference to the first series episode, The Sad Story of Henry is made. * Henry's incident with the elephant in the original story was one of the reasons the big engines went on strike, thus leading to Percy’s arrival, while in the television series, Percy appears in the adaptation. * On the PBS Kids Sprout airings and The Greatest Stories DVD, the original opening and end credits are used. * The models of Big Mickey, Izzy Gomez, and S.S. Vienna from TUGS appear. * This episode marks the first appearance of Henry's Tunnel since the first series, excluding its appearance in a deleted scene from the previous episode, and its last appearance until the seventh series episode, Emily's New Coaches. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * When the workmen look at the elephant in the tunnel, one of them is missing his right eyebrow. * Gordon's buffers are crooked in the scenes at Tidmouth Sheds. * When James says "We get no rest!" and when he is turning around on the turntable, his eyes are wonky. * The elephant's keeper's mouth is missing. * Percy's cab roof has been raised when he is at Tidmouth Sheds. * When Percy pushes trucks into the yard, the 7 plank has black tac visible from when it would have worn a face, while the milk tanker is missing part of its frame. Merchandise * Take Along * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Books - Henry and the Elephant * Step Into Reading Books - Henry and the Elephant * Magazine Stories - A Jumbo-Sized Surprise In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Story and Song Collection * Mixy Presents TV Favourites * The Complete Series 4 * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack US * The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories/Henry and the Elephant * 10 Years of Thomas * Henry and the Elephant (Take Along DVD) * The Greatest Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Best Tales on the Tracks * Ultimate Thomas Collection NZ * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories * Story and Song Collection WAL * Help and 15 other stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 * Best of Henry * Engines’ Big Success * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * The Best Collection * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) PHL * Paint Pots and Queens (Philippine DVD) DK * The Brave Engine and Other Stories MYS * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures ITA * Here Comes the Queen NOR * On New Adventures NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry * Thomas and the Special Letter (Dutch DVD) GER * Heroes on Rails DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 SVN * Thomas and Stepney (Slovenian DVD) IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 14 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 }} es:Henry y el Elefante he:הנרי והפיל ja:トンネルのなかのかいぶつ pl:Henio i Słoń ru:Генри и слон Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video